1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment relates generally to methods and systems for obtaining images of devices in a data center, and more specifically, to a method and system for displaying a coverage area of a camera via a visual interface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In response to the increasing demands of information-based economies, information technology networks continue to proliferate across the globe. One manifestation of this growth is the centralized network data center. A centralized network data center typically consists of various information technology equipment, collocated in a structure that provides network connectivity, electrical power and cooling capacity. Often the equipment is housed in specialized enclosures termed “racks” which integrate these communications, power and cooling elements. In some data center configurations, rows of racks are organized into hot and cold aisles to decrease the cost associated with cooling the information technology equipment. These characteristics make data centers a cost effective way to deliver the computing power required by many software applications.
Various processes and software applications have been developed to aid data center personnel in configuring, managing and monitoring the operational behavior of devices located within a data center. Some of these tools allow users to adjust values assigned to one or more locally-stored, predefined settings of the device, and thereby affect how the device operates.